


Fallen Angel Ben Solo {art}

by altocello



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Draw This In Your Style Challenge, Fallen Angel, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Ben Solo as a fallen angel, complete with horned halo, fiery eyes, a molten scar, an oddly wistful expression, and the ashy suggestion of his wings.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	Fallen Angel Ben Solo {art}

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I saw this "draw this in your style" challenge by @vivsketchess go by on my Twitter timeline and bookmarked it, hoping I'd have time to get it done before the deadline.
> 
> Long story short, I had time.
> 
> Ben's fall from grace and transformation into Kylo Ren has a lot of parallels with fallen angels. Betrayed and cast out, he shrouds himself in darkness, believing himself to be irretrievably broken, unforgivable, irredeemable.
> 
> I started looking through my references and stumbled over this one pretty early on. Taken in January 2019, it's trademark Adam, complete with an almost uncomfortably intense direct gaze, but instead of the usual projection of confidence there's an undercurrent of vulnerability. Something about the set of his mouth, and an ever so slight narrowing of his eyes. It's almost like the photographer caught him trying not to flinch. I felt that suited the narrative of an abused, rejected, fallen angel with some pretty intense regrets and an ongoing internal conflict.
> 
> Officially no clue how long I spent on this one, but it was completed in over the course of 3 days, with me fitting in drawing time when I could. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/fallen-angel-ben.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/fallen-angel-ben-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/fallen-angel-ben-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
